


【囧貂】计程车

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 家庭主夫囧 x 社畜貂基本上是看到金倒影蒙面歌王sexy dance之后废和糖的危险发言合集虽然废全程都很努力地整肃自己以推倒金倒影 但是我们决定把这个宝贵的机会让给芝优雅骚话（？）预警





	【囧貂】计程车

**Author's Note:**

> 家庭主夫囧 x 社畜貂  
> 基本上是看到金倒影蒙面歌王sexy dance之后废和糖的危险发言合集  
> 虽然废全程都很努力地整肃自己以推倒金倒影 但是我们决定把这个宝贵的机会让给芝  
> 优雅骚话（？）预警

金道英回家的时候徐英浩已经一个人吃过了晚饭，他刚好把最后一个碗碟从洗碗机里拿出来放好。  
金道英身上带着肉眼可见的疲惫，社畜就连年会都是需要维护社会地位的工作时间。他只沉默地倚在墙上看徐英浩擦桌子。  
“喝酒了？”徐英浩问。  
“没，开车回来的。”金道英说。  
“是吗？我看你玩得很开心啊。”徐英浩噗嗤一声笑出来，“在玹发给我了，金总监的sexy dance。”  
金道英心里暗斥郑在玹看热闹不嫌事大，他决定周一上班一定要报复这个混小子。当然他不是怕徐英浩吃醋，他们结婚几年都保持着基本的礼节与信任。只是——金道英脸颊发烫——徐英浩总是喜欢学他出糗，这人模仿能力高超而且还乐在其中。金道英今天晚上确实玩嗨了，以至于忘记了家里还有个立志于将他黑历史永流传的关键人物。  
“我好累的。”金道英选择在徐英浩开始模仿他前首先岔开话题，能拖一点是一点。他把自己丢进沙发，觉得浑身关节都跟着咯吱作响。  
徐英浩摘了围裙，站在沙发后面给金道英按摩肩膀。金道英舒服地长叹一口气，还大咧咧指示徐英浩往他觉得僵硬的地方推。徐英浩干脆也在沙发上坐下，叫金道英趴在他腿上接着给他按摩。  
金道英满足地哼哼几声，只闭着眼享受。过了一会他开始觉得不对劲，徐英浩的手在他腰际停留的时间越来越长，指腹的温度隔着衬衫仿佛都能烫到他。还有——  
“喂…你老二硌到我了…”金道英这么说着，实际上根本没挪窝。  
徐英浩很干脆地在他腰上掐一下：“为了帮你减压。”  
“哦？怎么个减压法？”金道英从徐英浩腿上爬起来，用胳膊肘撑着自己向后躺，半倚着沙发靠背用另一只手去扯自己的领带。他当然明白徐英浩是什么意思，但是偶尔装傻也是乐趣。  
徐英浩欺身上来问他都有哪里不舒服他可以一点点帮他解决。  
“嗯，在电脑前面坐了一天脖子很累呢。”金道英抽了领带又把衬衫上面两颗扣子解开，用自己的食指点点喉结，然后是锁骨。徐英浩了然，首先握住金道英的手去含他的手指。温热的口腔包裹着金道英的食指，唇纹和舌苔带来不一样的触觉感受。金道英眯着眼睛去摸徐英浩的齿尖，他把手指抽出来的时候带出“啵”的一声。然后徐英浩用同样湿热的吻辗转着印在金道英的脖颈侧面。  
金道英把手指上沾着的唾液擦到徐英浩的家居服上，反正徐英浩会收拾好家里的一切的。徐英浩在他脖子侧面血管的位置上咬一口，当然不重，假装委屈说这是今天刚刚洗好的，你倒是一点不心疼我的劳动成果。  
接着徐英浩俯身向下，把金道英的衬衫从他的西装裤里抽出来，舌尖接着在对方平坦的小腹画圈圈，又在髋关节附近轻轻咬几下：“刚才跳舞的时候这里一定很辛苦吧？”  
金道英被他的舔舐弄得皮肤痒痒，不安分地顶了顶胯。徐英浩直接笑着按住了他的大腿叫他别着急。他不舍地又在金道英腰上吮吸两下，然后就用牙衔着金道英的裤子拉链向下。金道英的内裤中间已经撑起一个弧度，甚至已经濡湿了一点点。  
被含住的时候金道英兴奋得浑身颤抖，他想要弓起后背，却又不想错过徐英浩盯着他的一双眼睛。温柔的、甚至有一丝笑意的，金道英永远输给这样的眼神。  
金道英当然知道这只是伪装，徐英浩是挺拔而矫健的食肉动物。徐英浩用胳膊肘撑着自己趴在金道英两腿之间时肩胛骨的形状露出来，金道英想起盯紧猎物蓄势待发的猫科动物。徐英浩大概是存心想逗他玩，只用舌尖在顶端的地方画圈圈；剩下的部分就随意用手，没什么节奏地慢慢上下。  
金道英被他挑拨得大腿紧绷，徐英浩却放开他的性器开始不轻不重揉搓他的大腿。“放松，别着急。”徐英浩接着吮吸和轻咬金道英大腿内侧的软肉，确认留下痕迹了才放开。金道英干脆踩上他的肩，哼哼着说你这样分明就让我更紧张。  
“是吗？”徐英浩爬起来和他对视，一只手已经摸索到他身后，指腹“不怀好意”地在他后面的入口打着圈，“那你希望我做什么？”  
金道英用腿环住徐英浩的腰，隔着轻薄舒适的布料他半硬的性器蹭上徐英浩的火热。这家伙可真能忍，金道英有点惊讶。  
“How can I help you, babe?” 徐英浩的笑容依然是完美而矜持的，但是眼睛里已经燃起欲望的火花。金道英甚至听见徐英浩打开了润滑的盖子，但是对方却没有进一步动作。显然他在耐心等待金道英自己打开潘多拉魔盒，反正就只要一句话：“我想要你——啊。”  
金道英话才起头徐英浩的手指就已经直接捅了进去，久违的异物感刺激得他呜咽出声。不自觉绞着徐英浩的手指时金道英还在出神。他们两个的相处模式丝毫没有朝着晚间档家庭伦理电视剧发展必须要归功于徐英浩的理解与忍让。距离他们上一次做爱可能已经快两个周，因为金道英实在太忙了。上周金道英连续三天凌晨回家，欢迎他的永远是门厅的橘黄色小灯（徐英浩怕门口太黑他会撞到鞋柜）、餐桌上的夜宵和热牛奶（太累了不想吃也没关系、反正徐英浩做早饭的时候会把这些东西解决掉）、还有等他终于爬上床时来自半梦半醒的徐英浩的温暖怀抱（为了让四肢冰凉的金道英暖和起来快点睡着）。  
金道英有点眼热，徐英浩见状手上的动作就停了。他轻轻亲亲金道英的眼睑，说太累的话我们就不做了、今天就直接休息吧。金道英的腿圈紧了徐英浩的腰：“我好爱你，真的。”  
徐英浩摸摸他的后脑勺，回答说我知道、我也爱你。金道英接着顶着胯去蹭徐英浩两腿之间，嘟着嘴说他还等着徐英浩帮他解压。徐英浩就利索地甩掉自己的裤子又戴好套，他的性器在金道英的穴口蹭蹭，嘴上还要问金道英这下又是哪里不舒服。金道英红着脸，恨不得直接伸手抓着徐英浩的阴茎把他送进自己身体里去，然而他最终咬着下唇挤出几个字：“后面…进来…想要你…”  
徐英浩笑出了声，他叫金道英翻过来跪趴在沙发上，然后就一顶到底。金道英简直要尖叫起来，可是实际出口的却只有一声声跟着徐英浩挺进节奏的软绵绵的呻吟。  
金道英的腰软下去，后背勾出一条漂亮的弧线。徐英浩移不开眼，甚至不知道自己该看哪里：从金道英脸颊上向下蔓延的潮红色，纤细的后背上若隐若现的脊椎线条，还有交合处隐约的水光。怎么也看不够。  
金道英全身都跟着徐英浩的顶弄向前蹭，又被他扣在腰上的手拉回来。金道英觉得自己的脸可能被亚麻料的沙发套擦红了，腰上大概要被徐英浩的手劲捏出两块青，逐渐挺立的前端上淌出的前液大概也滴到沙发上。金道英觉得自己眼泪都要被顶出来，一场酣畅的性事确实可以带来精神解放，可是徐英浩显然是想要把两个周内攒足的爱与欲望在今天晚上一口气倾倒到他身上。金道英趴在自己胳膊上委屈地喊痛，徐英浩就体贴地放慢速度。金道英好不容易用胳膊把自己撑起来，动物一样四肢着地，昂着头喘息。  
徐英浩故意慢慢擦过他的敏感点，金道英的呼吸都跟着颤，扭着腰说不够。徐英浩腾出一只手按在他颈窝，就在他刚刚留下吻痕的位置。徐英浩修长的手指扣住金道英喉结附近的脖颈，假装为难地说怕你疼。金道英拉着他的手舔舔他手心，委屈巴巴地问那能不能换个比较不疼的方式。  
徐英浩觉得金道英说这话的时候眼睛一定红红的带着眼泪惹人怜爱。他在沙发上坐好以后又让金道英跨坐在他腿上，果然金道英就用一双晶莹剔透的眼睛盯着他装可怜。他捧着金道英的脸，拇指强势地按进他口腔，抚摸金道英的犬齿又挑逗他的舌头——金道英前一阵子睡觉还需要带牙套矫正器，徐英浩的晚安吻只能盖在他额头上——金道英配合地吮吸他的手指。徐英浩挑着眉说：“想不痛的话…那就要你自己动了babe。”  
金道英试到徐英浩硬挺的性器戳在他身上。安全套外面润滑和体液混合着一直淌到徐英浩的大腿根。当然他自己的状况也不好，下身湿哒哒一片，前面的欲望也得不到解放，前液溢出来洒在他自己小腹上。  
金道英皱着鼻子觑他，企图继续用湿淋淋的眼神唤起徐英浩的欲望。哪有人说要帮他放松却叫他自己动的。可是徐英浩说到做到，撤了自己的手又抽了纸巾擦掉金道英的口水，然后好整以暇盯着他看，大有一副“既然很累就请随意拿你老公当按摩棒”的架势。  
金道英鼓着腮帮子看他没动作，就报复一样咬他锁骨，确认留下了牙印才放开。然后他叉开腿跪在徐英浩身前，用手扶着徐英浩的阴茎一点点往下坐。金道英全程都骄傲地盯着徐英浩看，徐英浩就用温柔又鼓励的眼神回看他。  
最后一点点的时候金道英直接撤了腿上支撑自己的力量，重力让两个人结合得严丝合缝，双方都不由地发出叹息。金道英的手环在徐英浩脖子上，开始浅浅地动起来。徐英浩的手在他身上满足地上下摸索，手指扣在金道英的肋骨间隙时他心疼地收紧了臂弯把他圈得更近一点。金道英的肌肉蛮结实，但即使这样还是过分纤细；最近加班更是继续有瘦下去的趋势。徐英浩一边压抑小腹汹涌起来的热流一边想这两天一定要炖点东西给金道英好好补补。  
金道英的速度逐渐加快，但是这样还不够。他顶了顶腰想要找到自己的敏感点。徐英浩嘴角的笑意更盛，金道英的弱点他一清二楚；他找准了角度往上轻轻一顶，金道英直接爽到腰软，大腿内侧的肌肉也收紧了。徐英浩对他的反应十分满意，挑逗着又朝着同一个地方轻轻顶弄几下。很快金道英就只能伏在他身上喘息。  
金道英尝到了甜头就只想吃现成，他眼里亮晶晶，嘟着嘴向徐英浩索吻。徐英浩在他嘴角轻吻一下，问他怎么不继续。金道英的性器硬挺着夹在他俩的小腹中间，脸颊上的飞红像是酒醉。金道英眯着眼睛，被悬而未决的欲望冲昏理智于是想也没想就撒起娇：“想射…帮帮我…好累哦怎么办…”  
徐英浩等的就是他自己交出主动权，哑着嗓子低低说：“待会哭出来也不许喊停哦。”  
然后他扣着金道英的后脑交换了一个热烈的吻，接着就猛地向上顶，每一下都瞄准金道英的前列腺。  
金道英大声呻吟到声音都哑下去，脚趾因为兴奋而蜷缩。他觉得自己的意识好像要被暴风一样的快感卷走，徐英浩的手用力箍住他的腰他才不至于歪倒。高潮时他的视野里只有一片炫目的白光，耳边都是徐英浩低低的喘息声。徐英浩很快也射出来，暂时把浑身是汗的金道英扶到一边让他躺好，把安全套打结丢掉又取了毛巾给他俩粗略地收拾一下。  
被抱回床上的时候金道英已经开始打瞌睡。今天徐英浩的晚安吻终于不需要委曲求全地落在他额头上，金道英昏昏沉沉地和徐英浩交换呼吸。徐英浩低声问他还累吗，金道英用鼻尖蹭蹭他的脸没有回答，似乎要直接睡过去。金道英想到客厅里两个人的衣服大概都甩在地上，沙发套估计也被体液打湿得一塌胡涂。但是没关系，徐英浩会收拾好的。


End file.
